


【曼豆腐】顺序错乱（ABO）

by BrainPWalker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainPWalker/pseuds/BrainPWalker
Summary: 有时候你并不知道一段感情会从哪一步开始





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha曼朱/Omega莱万  
> 莱万单箭头3c提及  
> 含撸扎斯迪

曼朱基奇站在厨房里像一个小偷一样翻箱倒柜，然而冰箱里除了零星的牛奶水果和酒水饮料，空荡荡的，橱柜里更甚，完全不像住了个人，最后他只在地柜的底层找出了两袋泡面。

凌晨三点，马里奥.曼朱基奇，在罗伯特.莱万多夫斯基的厨房里，为了煮两袋面，刷锅刷碗。

因为锅子看上去已经很久没用了，泡面的话又没有热水，得烧，所以还是得刷锅。开始烧水后曼朱拿笤帚把摔碎的碗收拾了一下，面对着开始咕噜咕噜冒泡的锅，回忆这操蛋的一天。

哦对不起，罗伯特.莱万多夫斯基不是蛋。

……不对，他是，是个混蛋。

 

 

 

整件事无论从哪一方说起都像是受害者角度，介于这会儿波兰人蜷在沙发上浑浑噩噩看上去更惨一些，还是先从他讲起好了。

一切起源于他那位朋友的一番“好心”。

阿扎尔和他都是某个“交友平台”上的常客，在阿扎尔通过这个平台脱单后总有种抛弃了死党的愧疚感，于是他仍然热衷于在平台上物色人选，为好友的每一个发情期寻找优良的Alpha。

是药三分毒，哪怕是政府的抑制剂还是对身体有不好的影响，在不能保证每个人都一个萝卜一个坑的自由恋爱的现代社会，自然而然的衍生出来各种网约平台，而这家网站是目前最稳妥靠谱的一个，个人信息以及所需都写得明明白白，出了问题等待着的就是追查刑事责任，都是法治社会了，物理化学阉割也不是新鲜事。当然了，在能保证这一切的前提下，网站上的费用也不低，在经济条件允许下，是不少当今强势的单身Omega们的首选。不用吃药还能爽到，一举两得。像埃登那样把到心仪对象的就更划算了。

「我看中这个好久了，绝对和你胃口，你最近就到日子了吧？我帮你约好了！不用客气！就当兄弟请你的！  
ps：额外的服务加钱的话还请自费」

莱万看到这条消息是在阿扎尔发给他几小时之后，他上午忙完公司的事回家洗了个澡才腾出时间。阿扎尔说得对，他的热潮快到了，热水浇在身上的感觉与平时不同，不出问题应该就是今晚或者明天。莱万吹干头发裹着睡衣给阿扎尔回了感谢，还没来得及看他找来的Alpha的信息就听到了敲门声。

 

秉着埃登找人他信得过的念头莱万去开了门——不知道对方样子说不定还能有点惊喜感呢。

而后莱万多夫斯基用血泪证明有时候朋友不能盲目相信，惊喜会变惊吓。

 

 

马里奥.曼朱基奇，几年前被自己挤掉职位不得不转职的现今对家公司部门经理，在他开门的一瞬间同时愣住，像一根木桩子一样杵在他家门口，举着的手机上赫然是他家地址，以及埃登.阿扎尔的个人信息。

 

 

“反正他们说咱俩长得像，留谁的信息都一样。”阿扎尔如是说。

 

 

情势在莱万出于礼貌让人进门双方互开嘲讽对孤A寡O共处一室这炮还打不打进行探讨曼朱让步莱万点头之前——都是可控的。

他们因为主导权而僵持不下，曼朱基奇尝试借体型优势将莱万多夫斯基禁锢在墙上，没料想莱万练过，而且手法相当专业，僵持了十多分钟都没能制服一个Omega让曼朱基奇有些受挫，期间还碰倒了不少东西，还好莱万家里没有花瓶。最后曼朱以一个极其别扭的姿势把莱万压在了地毯上，莱万的腿拧着他的，另一条腿膝盖顶在他小腹上。

“莱万多夫斯基，”这个姿势让他呼吸十分费力，“做，还是不做。”

“你放开我，我们就开始。”莱万喘着气，他睡衣领口大开，没被扒下来全靠一条腰带。

“操，放开你？你有一丁点乖乖让人操的意思吗？”曼朱捏着一直在挣扎的莱万的胳膊纹丝不动。

“是我嫖你，曼朱基奇，你才应该是乖乖的那个。”身上克罗地亚人开始毫不客气地释放Alpha信息素施压，这让他有些难受，于是他膝盖用力，成功收获了曼朱吃痛抽气的声音。

“你可以就这么撑着，看谁先撑不住，我可以告诉你，输掉的那个绝对不……靠！”他腰上结结实实挨了一下，莱万借力一翻骑到了他身上，曼朱在暗骂真特么是一丝一毫的松懈都不能有。

“你说什么？我没太听清。”

“……绝对不会好过。”曼朱叹了口气。莱万的手刚刚有些抖，他面色潮红喘息频繁，Omega甜腻的味道扑在他脸上——是发情的前兆。他忽然觉得有些没意思，为过去那些破事也为现在两人幼稚的较劲。

算了吧。他想，就是打一炮，做完走人，波兰人估计也没那个脸把他们的事捅出去。

莱万为他的突然消极愣了下，随即也放开了手。

“做完，我就走。”曼朱说。

莱万点头。

 

他们很快吻到一起，曼朱把西装扔到沙发上，还调侃了一下莱万解开他衬衫的速度之熟练，在曼朱以为他们就要直接在客厅作战时莱万提出去卧室，他不想弄脏地毯和沙发套。

曼朱基奇为此小小点了个赞。

 

 

随后敲门声又一次响起。

 

 

“你朋友给你还约了3p？还是说他要来？”曼朱有些惊讶。

“什么？”莱万也很惊讶，但他觉得阿扎尔没那么坑人，就算如此吉鲁也会管着他。

看着一脸茫然的波兰人曼朱基奇有些不耐烦地放开他，索性把被扒了一半的衬衫全脱下去也扔到了沙发上，沉着个脸去开了门。

 

 

很久很久之后曼朱基奇都不知道自己要不要为这次开门后悔。

 

 

“没事吧？我听到了打架的声……马里奥？”什琴斯尼站在门外，身穿居家服，脚踩大拖鞋。

“沃伊？”曼朱一愣。什琴斯尼肯定不是来约的，原来他住这家伙隔壁啊，这是什么波兰公寓么？

“你们这是……不，不好意思打扰了！！”什琴斯尼看着裸着上身的曼朱基奇后知后觉，更不用说他刚刚“不小心”越过曼朱看到了屋里的人，无论怎么说自己的冒失与误会都太尴尬，更别提当事人是自己公司同事和邻居。

什琴斯尼连连道歉，曼朱基奇也没法解释，莱万还在屋里，他只能想着过后再和人家说清楚了，或许自己还要先和屋里的波兰人解释一下。

然后曼朱转身发现，自己貌似不是最需要解释的那个。

 

 

莱万多夫斯基脸上的表情绝对不止是被邻居撞见现场而尴尬的程度。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前部分曼朱略黑

曼朱不是没想象过莱万在自己身下是怎样一番光景，但那是在很久很久之前的事。一个Omega，脸蛋漂亮身材好，一双蓝得像宝石的眼睛含情脉脉看着你，站在那一股子Alpha气场，开口又温软可爱，他对你甜甜一笑的时候你的Alpha本能让你很难不去多想，而且……算了没有而且。

反正现在他真的躺在自己身下，蓝眼睛蒙上一层水雾，皱着眉，胸口起伏，所有弱点都握在自己手里，因自己的一举一动而颤抖。

却不是他想过的样子。

 

 

试想一下，异国他乡，你的邻居与你来自同一个地方，是个温和帅气的Alpha，你留心他很久，又小心翼翼的和他搭讪，每天早上才会见一面，你问他怎么修剪花园时他会停下手头的事给耐心地你讲解，你藏起那些小心思维持着仅仅是平日打个招呼的关系，迟迟说不出口，而突然间花盆掉在地上摔得稀碎，被那人撞见你与他的同事搞在一起。

 

 

那一刻莱万的表情很精彩，曼朱也试想过不止一次这人精致的脸上出现挫愣震惊或痛苦的神情，很解气，但这会儿摆在自己眼皮底下，他又笑不出来了。

这算什么呢？乱七八糟的约单乱七八糟的关系乱七八糟的床事，曼朱基奇掐着莱万的腰，莱万除了喘息一点呻吟都不漏给他，他越不出声曼朱越用力，有几次曼朱自己都担心是不是太狠了点，可莱万像是下了什么决心似的死活不肯出声，高潮的时候目光涣散，床单被攥得事后估计熨都熨不出来。

曼朱基奇憋着的怒火在这一刻达到了极点。

“你有什么不敢的，嗯？”

“你还在乎这点事？”他捏着莱万胸前，在人后缩时稍稍加力。

“开门时怕他看见你这副样子？”曼朱狠狠抽出又插入。

“一墙之隔，你在其他Alpha下放荡的时候喊的是沃伊么？”他故意叫的什琴斯尼的名字，毫不意外的看到身下人抖了一下。

“天真的沃伊，他住了这么久，都不知道他的邻居对他抱着什么心思。”

“你说巧不巧，他办公室就在我对面。”曼朱继续说，下身的动作也没停。

“你看着沃伊多久了？在深夜里蜷缩在床上拿着你的小玩具们想着他，会在喊多少遍他的名字时达到高潮？”曼朱基奇步步紧逼，下身的动作越发狠厉，几近扭曲的恶意要把他们淹没，把人推向悬崖边缘，“你不知道沃伊有男朋友了吧，非常可爱，像一颗小宝石，他们早就……”

 

 

“马里奥.曼朱基奇！！！”一直沉默的人打断他的话，近乎嘶吼地喊出正喋喋不休的人的名字。

 

 

曼朱基奇被这一声猛地震慑到了，他停下来，抿紧嘴唇。

房间里一时一片死寂。

曼朱基奇想看看莱万的表情，但是又犹豫了一下，没把那人挡在自己脸上的手臂拿下来。

似乎那就是他的最后一道屏障，那一声也似乎用尽了他最后的力气，莱万大口喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，比高潮时还夸张，他的肩膀已经抵到了床头，再无处可退，大腿刚刚还因刺激而痉挛，他下颌颤动着想说什么，但又好像因为用力过而猛连一个音都发不出来。

 

 

错了，都错了。

曼朱基奇觉得有什么东西在那一刻消失，原本偌大的恶意烟消云散被另一种情绪取而代之。他不想承认那是心疼或者怜惜。但他知道自己说得太过了。

“莱维。”这次声音温和了很多，他拿开波兰人的手，不意外的看到了泪痕。曼朱叹了口气，倾身去吻他，但是被躲开了，于是他去吻他的眼角，吻掉又一次流出的泪，吻他试图逃避又闭上的眼睛。

“莱维。”曼朱基奇又一次喊，扳过他僵直的身体，这次莱万没再躲开他的亲吻。

Omega的情潮还没褪，卧室里一度凝结的空气再次变得燥热起来。

“……上次你们公司的损失，不是我干的。”曼朱不知道自己为什么要这么说，他动作变得缓和，把莱万再次笼罩在自己身下。

波兰人红着眼睛看他，愣愣的点点头。

“我相信你。”他哑着嗓子说。

 

 

曼朱洗完澡出来已经快八点了，莱万家浴室里的瓶瓶罐罐让他找了很久哪个是洗发水哪个是沐浴液。

莱万多夫斯基家里的装璜与自己想象中略有偏差，并不是那种精英式的冷色调，反而很生活化，阳台上有一看就很舒服的香蕉椅，大大小小的靠垫一大堆——现在沙发上那人手里就抱着一个——卧室里居然还有好大一只伯尼熊。

曼朱忍不住脑补了一下莱万搂着大号伯尼熊睡觉的样子。

……

停下来曼朱基奇。停下来。

玩偶熊而已。他办事前找润滑剂和套子时，抽屉里还有马卡龙色的小玩具呢。

马卡龙色的呢。

……

够了快停下来。

 

 

 

洗完澡就蜷在沙发上保持那个姿势直到现在的波兰人显然不太好。

是啊要他怎么好，发情期好友给他约来的一个“仇人”——就当是仇人吧，他不指望自己在克罗地亚人心里有什么好评价——让那人狠狠干了一顿。他失恋了，不，不算失恋，最多暗恋未遂，还被误会了他与“仇人”的关系，他想向什琴斯尼澄清，但是又没有什么澄清的理由。说了有什么用呢？他脑子又没被操浑，他听到曼朱基奇说那人已经有男朋友了。

 

 

曼朱基奇出来了，莱万看到他手里的毛巾，暗暗决定之后把那条毛巾扔掉。

“你不是第一次‘上门’吧，是也没关系，我告诉埃登了，过一会儿你就会收到钱。”一码归一码，克罗地亚人器大活好，除去一些不愉快，莱万还算满意。

“你让他把订单取消吧。”曼朱说，他穿好衣服，掏出手机发送撤销的申请。

“我不能白嫖。”莱万坦诚地回答。

曼朱基奇因为某个词眼皮一跳，“不算白嫖，”他眼神扫过莱万身上的痕迹，“我也很满意。”

“……”

“去吃饭吗？”曼朱问。

“什么？”莱万怀疑自己听错了。

“我们从下午搞到现在。”曼朱扫了眼他家过于干净的厨房。“走吧，我请客。”

莱万没拒绝。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “醉驾”？

莱万随便穿了套休闲的衣服，都没问曼朱要去哪就上了车，坐在后座看着窗外，一路上俩人没说话，曼朱没搭茬，莱万也没想和他说什么。（“天呐你就不怕被拐卖了！”那之后阿扎尔听完夸张的说，还被吉鲁敲了一下。）

莱万脑子乱糟糟的，思绪瞎飞，他想到什琴斯尼，觉得自己有些可笑，他不是个善于言谈的人，公司里的交际和应付客户已经够让他头疼了，为了和隔壁的人搭上话他每天早上都得想一个问题，可是你能想到的问题有多少呢？到最后就剩“今天天气真好啊”“您的花开了啊真漂亮”“早安”……然后就没了。

他知道什琴斯尼会弹钢琴，可自己在音乐上着实没什么造诣，跳个舞都踩不上拍；他知道什琴斯尼喜欢整理花园，可他对园艺一无所知，更没时间与精力打理，先前收到的花种他倒是认真的种下也认真地浇水了，可根本没养活。

至于什琴斯尼喜欢的类型，现在他确定一定以及肯定不是自己了。曼朱基奇说的“小宝石”他大抵知道是谁，确实是个很可爱的男孩，他见过一两次，和自己完全不是一类人。

 

 

还有今天越过曼朱他撞上的，什琴斯尼的目光。

想到这莱万心里抽痛了一下。

 

 

曼朱。

曼朱基奇。

马里奥.曼朱基奇。

莱万把这个绕口的名字在齿间嚼碎了咽下肚。

最开始他对曼朱基奇是抱有一丝歉意的，是的，最开始。毕竟害他离职的是自己这点毋庸置疑，曼朱就是恨他他也能接受，但是几年过去了他觉得应该差不多翻篇了，以往两家公司竞标时曼朱丝毫没有对老东家放水的意思，莱万甚至觉得他是有针对自己的成分。和他一同出席的场所，他看向自己时的目光让波兰人百分百的确信，如果杀人不犯法，那么自己可能已经被克罗地亚人钉死在了莱茵河底。

今天曼朱基奇倒是从另一层面上办到了这一点。要不是动静那么大什琴斯尼就不会来敲门（人家还出于关心呢），就不会撞见他们那副鬼样，就不……

不个屁。

说不定还得谢谢这混蛋呢，莱万自嘲地想，不然自己可能还像个傻子似的等到不知要多久之后的一天才醒悟。

 

 

等他从一团乱得足以自己勒死的思绪中挣扎出来时，服务生正在上菜。

莱万眨眨眼，回过神。

哦，自己还和混蛋出来吃饭了。

 

 

等等为什么服务生把他的餐盘收走了？

 

 

“我以为，你是请我出来吃饭？”莱万有些生气，这是在耍他吗？

“终于说话了？”

“什么？”

“我问了你三遍吃什么，但是你好像没醒，我只能等你醒了再说。”曼朱不紧不慢的开始享用他面前那份，服务生端来了酒，他礼貌地接过，“要是点了什么你不能吃的被说谋财害命就不好了。”

 

莱万想拍桌子走人。

他现在身上某些难以言喻的地方还一直隐隐作痛，没完没了地提醒自己之前有多丢人。

 

……不行，直接走太亏了。（莱万多夫斯基发誓他真的不知道他当时为什么会有这种想法。）

莱万瞪着曼朱基奇，足足半分钟，然后干了一件极不理智过后让他肠子都悔青了的事。

他抢过唯一还没有动过的，曼朱刚刚开封正要往酒杯倒的酒瓶，倒进了自己杯里，然后一饮而尽。

接着又倒了一杯。

喝完，再倒一杯。

循环往复。

 

 

这下曼朱基奇震惊了。

那么大一瓶啊，马里奥.曼朱基奇，那么大一瓶，你他妈一口都没喝到。

曼朱本来看着莱万失意一幅要死不活的样子的想逗逗他，一方面也是不知道他想吃什么不好擅自乱点，他都打算一会儿就招手让服务生拿菜单过来。

而现在那瓶酒已经要见底了。

莱万多夫斯基在克罗地亚人（或许还有路过的服务生，他们没注意）看疯子一样的目光下一杯接一杯，豪迈程度堪比上次他接待的那群俄罗斯人。

因为莱万没说，他就点了自己喜欢的，相对于普通的餐饮酒要烈很多。曼朱基奇开始认真的反思他之前对这人的印象。

忽然，莱万放下酒瓶捂住嘴剧烈的咳嗽起来，曼朱以为他要吐了，但是没有，曼朱正要拿杯水递给他，然而水杯还没拿到面前，就看他又拿起酒闷了一口。

……大概是呛到了再顺顺嗓子。

 

 

曼朱彻底说不出话了。

 

 

哦还好他没咵擦把空了的酒瓶子一摔。

波兰人在完成壮举之后又一次哑火，一手摩挲着酒瓶瓶身，幽蓝的眼睛盯着桌面不知道什么地方出神。曼朱基奇有些紧张地盯着他，怕这个受了刺激的人又干出什么事，餐桌大概安静了一分钟，莱万站起身，曼朱基奇立即进入紧张状态。

“我去下卫生间。”莱万平静地说。

曼朱基奇僵硬地点头。

大约过了十分钟，曼朱已经打算去卫生间捞人了，他怕莱万想不开把自己塞厕所里冲走。还好莱万在他准备起身时回到了他的视野，脸有点红，眼睛也有点红，衣领和身前还有些水渍。

“你还好吗？”

莱万点点头。

于是曼朱把刚刚要来的菜单推到他面前，问：“你要吃点什么？”

莱万翻开菜单，慢条斯理的翻着，翻到酒水那页就要向服务生招手，而手还没抬起来就被曼朱一把摁住了。

莱万抬起头，不解地看着他，然后笑了。

……操。

这一笑让曼朱基奇心跳漏了一拍。

“你不是要请我吃饭么。”莱万那么笑着看他，要把手抽出去。

“你不是15岁了，用不着失恋这么难过吧。”曼朱劝自己别去看他的眼睛，手臂纹丝不动。

“我没有，我不想吃那些。”莱万开始使劲，曼朱怕他受伤只好作罢，但是在放开的一瞬间抽走了菜单，反手握住他的手腕，莱万不满地挣扎了一下。

“打住，我确实说要请你吃饭，但请你去医院还是算了吧。”曼朱把菜单放到一边，握着他的手，“你要是不想吃，就回去，不能再喝了。”

莱万安静了一会儿，点点头。

“好吧。”他说，有些沮丧地。

“……”

曼朱基奇百分百确信这人喝多了。

 

 

莱万多夫斯基酒品还算好，不作不闹，像来时一样安静地坐在后座，在上车前还和曼朱基奇说“喝酒了不能开车”，就是一遍遍地重复有些烦人，曼朱只能也跟着重复回答自己没喝都是你喝的，一边把他塞进车里。乍一看还是看不出来他喝醉了的，不过曼朱仍然有些担心，于是没有犹豫地一路把人送回家里，在门口找钥匙费了些时间，好在还是进屋了。

 

 

到此为止吧，曼朱想，他该走了。

 

 

“你要走啊。”莱万忽然说。

“是啊。”

“可你喝酒了不能开车。”

“我再说一遍，我没喝酒，全让你喝了，听懂了吗？”曼朱强调。

莱万蹲坐在地上，摇摇头，“你喝酒了不能开车，住这吧，反正我家也有客房。”

放过他吧。曼朱心累地想。

“算了，不回去，我怕你清醒了砍死我。”

“不会的，”莱万又笑了，他仰头看着曼朱，眼睛亮晶晶的，“不会砍你的。”

曼朱基奇觉得有一股邪火在肚子里烧。

 

他总算明白了问题在哪，以及自己到底犯了多大的错误。

自己眼前是一个还没出发情期的Omega。

一个喝醉了的，毫不掩饰地诱惑自己的Omega。

 

 

他们又回到了卧室，莱万满是酒气的衣服被扔到地上，和曼朱的堆在一起，就在曼朱要吻上嘴唇的一刻莱万突然把他推开了。

“我没刷牙簌口，”莱万想起什么大事似的推开曼朱坐起来，“我不能满嘴酒气的和你接吻。”

然后他起来了，去了卫生间，把曼朱基奇和他挺翘的小兄弟孤零零地扔在床上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你觉得一个人好看，特别好看，是人之常情。
> 
> 但如果你觉得一个人可爱，干什么都可爱，那你就完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话撸扎  
> 皮克客串

如果你觉得一个人好看，特别好看，是人之常情。

但如果你觉得一个人可爱，干什么都可爱，那你就完了。

 

 

你完了马里奥。

曼朱坐在医院里，顶着俩黑眼圈，他刚刚拜托什琴斯尼给自己请了假，什琴斯尼还关切的询问了他邻居的事，曼朱放下手机思考了一阵决定还是不告诉莱万，毕竟没什么意义，不过这样一来怕是彻底解释不清了。

他看着莱万浅眠时微颤的睫毛，忍不住想起言情小说里男女主数对方眼睫毛的描写。根本是扯淡，是要多无聊？而且能数的过来才怪，除非特别少的，像面前这位的这种长又密的怎么数？

 

看吧数数就数乱了。

 

……

你完了马里奥，你完了。

 

 

让我们把时间倒回当日凌晨。

 

这一次他们没有做很久但十分尽兴，莱万换了一个人似的热情又配合，毫无保留的把自己展现给他，曼朱基奇自然照单全收，Omega的呻吟甜腻细软，高潮时紧紧抱着他，生怕他放手似的，结束后也没松开，曼朱不得不揉按着他颈后的腺体，安抚他的后背让他放松，他们保持抱在一起的姿势好久，等曼朱耳边的喘息变得均匀时他才意识到，莱万居然睡着了。

曼朱基奇沉默着看了他一会儿，简单的拿纸巾清理了一遍，下了床，走到门口又折回来给人盖上了被单，看着他的姿势总觉得缺点什么，曼朱想了想，把床头的抱枕塞到了他怀里，然后他看见波兰人微蹙的眉头舒展了一些。

克罗地亚人轻手轻脚的离开卧室，已经快两点了，折腾到现在他有些疲乏，于是他决定像莱万说的那样睡一晚再走。

 

他连一个小时都没睡满。

 

先是马桶的抽水声，而后是叮叮哐哐的稀碎声响，紧接着是什么东西摔碎的声音，最后惹得他实在睡不下去了，曼朱基奇狠狠一锤床，决定去看看是有小偷还是这个房子的主人在作妖。

可惜是后者。

为什么可惜？因为前者的话曼朱可以揍他，这个不行。

莱万多夫斯基披着件睡袍，有些无措的站在厨房里，脚边是摔碎的不知是碗碟残骸。

“上帝啊。”曼朱扶着墙抹了把脸，大步过去把正要拾起碎片的莱万一把拉开，上上下下打量了一遍。嗯，除了自己留下的以外没有其他痕迹。

“你在干什么？”他没好气地问。

“我出来做点吃的。”莱万小声答。

“大半夜的你……”曼朱的话突然刹住，他反应过来这人晚上其实啥都没吃，除了那瓶酒以外。

莱万发梢上还沾着水，眼角和鼻尖都是红的，曼朱想起刚刚厕所传来的声音，意识到他可能又吐了。

“抱歉，吵醒你了。”莱万低头绕开他，就要蹲下去收拾碎片。

然后他被曼朱半推半搡地摁在了沙发上。

“行了，你坐着吧。”曼朱基奇说，波兰人睡袍下若隐若现的腰腿上的青紫让他移开视线，那是更早的时候留下的，他不太愿意想起那会儿的画面。

“你要干什么？”莱万眨眨眼问。

“给傻子做饭。”曼朱翻找得特别大声，摔得柜门直响，“你没把自己喝死又想把自己吃死？就铁了心想让我请你去医院？”

 

 

桌面上只有一看就是刚从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶，拿这个他可变不出来吃的，曼朱打开冰箱门，发现里面只有水果和果汁牛奶。

这家伙可能连饭都不做吧。曼朱无奈地想。

“……你就那么讨厌我吗？”沙发上的人忽然问。

“啥？”曼朱有点懵。

“我一开始对你印象挺好的，可你为什么看我不顺眼？”莱万自顾自地说，“我也需要这份工作，辞退你的是他们又他妈不是我。”

“我们一定要在这时候谈这个吗。”曼朱叹了口气转战厨房的吊柜，仍然一无所获。莱万还在说着什么，他没太听清，过了一会儿他反应过来不是自己没听清，是听不懂。

这可能还是他第一次听这人讲波兰话。

莱万在沙发上没完没了的絮絮叨叨，曼朱基奇一个词都听不懂，哦，不对，是除了自己的名字以外一个词都听不懂。

他想收回之前觉得这人喝多了不闹真是太好了的念头。

“骂人至少让被骂的那个人听懂好吗？我都听不懂你在骂什么。”曼朱更像是自言自语地抱怨，上层搜索无果后曼朱蹲下来拉开地柜柜门，“而且，你要是有力气骂我了能不能告诉我东西都在哪，这是你家啊。”

他当然没指望得到回答，谢天谢地这个厨房还是有活人住过的痕迹的，他翻到了两袋方便面。

好的，下一步是刷锅，烧水。

嗯。

还要收拾这一摊。曼朱看着地上的残骸。

 

 

曼朱基奇端着面出来时莱万已经瘫在沙发上快滚到地上去了。

如果他睡着了，如果他不起来吃，那么自己就把面扣他脑袋上。曼朱想。

好在莱万闻着味起来了，保住了他的发型和沙发套。

“就，泡面啊。”波兰人看上去有些失望。

你他娘的失望个屁！

“你家只有这个。”曼朱把叉子狠狠地拍在他面前，震得莱万往后缩了缩。“想吃大餐你之前不吃。”

曼朱把一碗推到他面前，一碗给自己，两枚鸡蛋躺在泡面上方，蛋黄一戳即破，看着还有那么点美食的意思。

“两碗？”莱万貌似对此抱有疑惑。

“我也吃，不行吗？”

“……哦。”

两人安安静静地吃完，曼朱把餐具放进池子里，他不想刷了，等那混蛋醒了自己刷去吧。

 

睡前吃东西可能真的不太好，曼朱躺下时觉得肚子有些不舒服，但这并没有影响他入眠。如果第二天莱万清醒了把他有多么烦人还有这些事忘了，他就要把偷偷拍的糗照发到网上。意识飘远前曼朱基奇这样决定。

 

 

但如果就这样结束一直到早上，就不会有开头那些了对不对？

 

 

不知道凌晨几点，或许已经天亮了，曼朱基奇再一次被抽水马桶的声音吵醒。

操你的莱万多夫斯基！！曼朱再度捶床，他真的有点恼了，他迅速地下床一脚踹开浴室的门，“你他妈到底……！”

曼朱的话生生卡在嗓子里。

莱万躺在冰凉的瓷砖上，蜷缩着，不知道是不是昏过去了。

操，操操操。

曼朱赶忙把人扶起来，这一碰不要紧，莱万身上简直烫得吓人，人倒是还醒着，好像费了很大劲才辨认出来是谁。

然后在刚要开口的时候一把推开他，扒在马桶边干呕。

曼朱拍拍他的背，莱万干呕了一阵吐不出什么东西，连手都抬不起来，怕不是脱水了。

这可绝对不是宿醉那么简单。可好端端的咋会这样？

 

……不是吧。

曼朱从垃圾桶里瞥到泡面包装，蹲下来仔细地看了看。

 

太棒了，保质期都他妈快过了一年了。

怪不得自己也不舒服，空腹喝酒还是发情期又折腾了那么一大圈的波兰人难受成这样就很好解释了。

 

曼朱基奇一牟劲把人抱到了沙发上，给他喝了点水，去拿自己和他的衣服。

“你家钥匙放哪儿了？”曼朱一边把衣服给他套上一边问，莱万还有点抵触，想自己来，看样子是清醒了，就是力不从心。

“反正都看过不止一遍了，”曼朱无视了他微不足道的反抗，还随便翻了个帽子给他扣上，看到被扔在玄关鞋柜上的钥匙后拿过来揣进他兜里，“收好，我现在送你去医院。”

莱万虚弱的点点头。

妈的一语成谶，曼朱扶着他下楼心想，真的请他去医院了。

“别吐在我车座上。”曼朱把正要开车后门的人塞进副驾驶，坐上车后又给人系上安全带。

 

 

天确实快亮了，晨曦的微光抹在建筑和街道的边缘，曼朱基奇开着车，时不时看一眼旁边的人的状态，他不敢开太快，空腹也容易晕车。他当然也不是怕人吐自己车上，显然莱万已经没什么能吐的了。

“还撑得住吗？”看到他不知第几次压下干呕时曼朱问。

莱万点头，顺便示意他绿灯亮了。

“谢谢。”车子起步时莱万轻声说。

 

 

皮克眼看着离自己下夜班就差半个小时时接收到的病人，想到自家性感火辣的Omega还在被窝里，他或许能赶上愉快的晨间活动或许赶不上，就不由得郁闷。

“你给你的Omega吃什么了？”皮克看着化验单问。

“酒，还有过期的泡面。”/“我不是他的Omega。”

两人同时说。

皮克差点笑出声。

“你们知道吗？前两天来的那对也这么说。”*

 

 

好在只是急性肠胃炎，除了引起发烧外没有其他事，莱万躺在病床上打吊瓶，曼朱去把手续和钱全办完，中途去了趟厕所——他也吃了那该死的泡面，好在自己身强体壮——拿着药回来时莱万已经睡着了。

曼朱基奇身心俱疲地坐在椅子上，看着病床上的人，插着针管的那只手因为输液而冰凉冰凉的，曼朱鬼使神差小心翼翼地把自己的手垫在了他手下。

趴在病床边睡着前，曼朱不知道为什么想到了当初第一次见到莱万多夫斯基的场景。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们走到一起的顺序乱七八糟的，但是他们还是在一起了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯宝与小迪上线  
> 含胡穆

“你说我应该怎么说？用西班牙语会不会显得有诚意些？”

“他如果用西班牙语回复你但你听不懂怎么办？而且你如果想等他后天出差回来后再求婚的话，一个礼拜太紧了。”

“哦你说的对……”什琴斯尼脱力似的趴在了桌子上，声音闷闷的，“我说……马里奥怎么向你求婚的啊？”

“他还没求。”

“什么？我以为你们已经准备要个孩子了！”

“不不不，目前还没这个打算。”莱万摇头，“我现在很忙，没时间生。”

“……辛苦了。”

“所以你的下一个方案？”莱万提醒他。

波兰Alpha哀叹一声又趴了回去。

 

 

如果在一年前，莱万不会相信自己能与他的邻居有如上对话，也不会相信能如此坦然的与他曾经在意过一段时间的人讨论那个人要怎样向另外一个年轻可爱的Omega誓定终生。

 

 

一年前的这一天曼朱基奇开车把莱万从医院送回家，照顾了他两天。过了一周，莱万拎着曼朱基奇落在他家里的衬衫等在他们公司楼下。

“我同事说我们楼下站了个西装革履阴天戴墨镜的人，以为是模特但是找了半天没找到摄影团队。”

请他去吃饭的波兰人翻菜单的手停了一下，然后点了份单人餐，外加一瓶低度数果酒。

上菜后曼朱眼疾手快的从莱万面前的餐盘里插了一块吃掉了。

“我家的泡面没过期。”曼朱碰了下他的杯，还拿走了他刚刚倒好酒的杯子。“才一个礼拜，等你再好点的吧。”

出了饭店后莱万想起来自己本打算是要把衣服丢到那人脸上的来着。

 

 

一个月后，他们在胡梅尔斯和穆勒的婚礼上又见面了。

“我都不知道莱维和马里奥的关系这么好了！”穆勒小声和胡梅尔斯感叹，“邀请马里奥的时候我还担心他俩见面会针锋相对……”

“你还没和我讲过这段故事，是在我调过来很早之前吧？”胡梅尔斯说，“不过我觉得这件事现在不那么重要。”

正在和曼朱聊天的莱万瞥见这场的主角之一低头和另一个说了些什么，他们还往这边看了一眼，然后就见穆勒极力控制自己不要像平时那样笑得太夸张。

“我当初以为托马斯会和另一个‘马里奥’在一起。”曼朱说，他刚刚环顾四周，没有见到那个“马里奥”。

“很多事都不会像我们以为的那样。”莱万像是想到了什么，低头笑笑。

曼朱顺便抬手拂掉粘在他发梢的彩带碎片。

 

 

三个月后，决定不再用抑制剂度过发情期的莱万给曼朱发了信息。

“这次没留你朋友的信息？”

“这次是私人交易。”

“那可能会贵一些。”

“我想我还付得起。不过如果你执意要在沙发上那我就要扣钱了。”

 

 

半年后曼朱邀请莱万去家里看了球赛，克罗地亚与波兰，但他们并没有看完，第二天中午看了战报他们才知道比赛结果。

克罗地亚人的家里连零食都没有，莱万抱怨了一句，不过他自己也不爱吃，之前看球大多时候都是和埃登在一起，但是现在埃登有另一个人一起看球也有另一个会做零食的陪他了。

“你对沙发有什么执念么？”莱万一条腿搭在沙发靠背上不满地问。

“可以省出一只手抬你的腿。”正埋头在他腿间的曼朱抬头说。

后来在莱万的抗议下他们还是去了卧室。

“你其实是是觉得你的床单比沙发套难洗吧。”莱万问。

“你今天话很多。”

于是莱万又不出声了，故意的，但是曼朱没像第一回那么不满，这次他有足够的耐心。

“我需要你给个回复。”曼朱趴在他背后，轻轻地用牙齿去磨他颈后那一小块皮肤，下身埋在他身体里慢慢地磨蹭。“我承认我快忍不住了，但是至少这个你得出个声吧？”

莱万颤抖着点头，却被他狠狠顶了一下。

“说话。”曼朱命令。

莱万挣扎了一下被摁回床褥里，无果后断断续续地说了句什么，又被撞得直哆嗦。

“说，我，听得懂，的。”曼朱的耐心快被磨光了，他想不通波兰人怎么偏偏在这方面和他较劲，这个姿势保持久了让他的腿也很酸。“我也喜欢听你说波兰话，你可以在之后的每一次都说，但不是现在。”

“操。”莱万眼前雾蒙蒙的，他知道这次真的是一败涂地，各种意义上的。

“……标记我。”他咬着牙说，尾音变了调，有泪滴落在枕头上，他顾不得那些，Alpha侵略性的信息素几乎要把他里里外外地浸透，莱万不知道自己又喊了些什么，后来的事也全不知道了。

 

 

再后来，穆勒好奇地问他是怎么和曾经的对头搞在一起的。

“他活好啊。”莱万随随便便说。

“杰罗姆活也好啊你怎么不和他在一起。”穆勒翻了个白眼，显然对这个敷衍的答复不满意。

莱万愣了愣，不知道是要先问你怎么知道我和他睡过还是先问你怎么知道他活好。

沉默了两秒穆勒脸刷的红了连忙摆手说：“我没和他睡过我是听说的。”

哦。

“听谁说的啊？”

“这你就别打听了，知道太多了不好。”穆勒开始想下一话题。

“……哦。”

还是德国人硬核啊。莱万在心里感叹。

 

 

然后就是现在了，他把过去翻页密封，为他好邻居的求婚事宜出谋划策。

他们还没有讨论出结果，曼朱基奇已经把车停在楼下了，一起的还有迪巴拉，什琴斯尼买了音乐会的票，送了他们两张。

“或许你可以弹个曲子求婚什么的，也挺浪漫。”莱万说。“你都有戒指了，就差说出来的机会不是吗？”

什琴斯尼恍然大悟。

 

 

“你知道吗？我觉得我们顺序错了。”曼朱看着什琴斯尼给迪巴拉戴上戒指，男孩一只手不停的擦眼泪。

“什么顺序？”

“恋爱。我是说，我觉得，正常的顺序是，恋爱再上床，然后吵架什么的。像保罗和沃伊那样。”

“但我们反过来了是么。”莱万看见什琴斯尼抱住了男孩，周围很多人在鼓掌。

“是啊，那时我想，我曾经爱过你，现在可以重新开始约会了。”曼朱也跟着鼓掌，“说不定还会喜欢你呢。”

“我想听‘曾经’的那部分。”他们拥吻了很久，莱万只感到了欣慰而不是遗憾。

“过去不重要。”曼朱揽过他，吻了下他嘴唇。

莱万推开他，这个时候他不想抢主角的风头，顿了顿，用波兰语说了些什么。

“我也是。”曼朱回答，用波兰语，得意的拍了拍莱万写满惊讶的脸。“我找沃伊补过课了。”

小聪明没耍成的波兰人红了耳根。

 

 

他们走到一起的顺序乱七八糟的，但是他们还是在一起了，所以顺序错乱又怎样呢？


End file.
